Hate You then Love You
by Eminami
Summary: Karena janji yang tanpa pikir panjang dia ucapkan, hinata harus rela menjadi pacar Naruto, teman SMP yang ia hindari "hiks..hiks..." Hinata hanya menangis. Naruto memeluk hinata berusaha menenangkannya. "Apa karena Kiba?" Hinata terhenyak. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa naruto bisa tahu? "Mulai hari ini kita tidak perlu lagi bertemu." kata naruto yang membuat hinata menangis.
1. Taruhan

Happy Reading

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang siswi kelas 2 di SMU Shibuka. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan bermata bening seperti sinar rembulan. Bagi pengagumnya, hinata adalah sosok wanita anggun yang tidak hanya cantik, namun juga ramah dan santun. Namun bagi sahabat dekatnya, dia seorang gadis cerewet yang polos dan sedikit temperamental. Meski begitu Hinata adalah sosok perempuan yang peduli pada teman-temannya.

Hari ini, di SMU Shibuka tengah diselenggarakan festival tanjoubi SMU Shibuka. Dalam festival ini digelar bazar yang menjual aneka macam benda dan makanan sesuai kreasi siswanya. Tiap kelas diwajibkan menjual sesuatu atau melakukan pertunjukan untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kelas dengan penghasilan terbanyak akan menjadi pemenang dan mendapatkan throphy beserta tiket makan gratis paket 1 untuk 40 orang di Ichiraku Ramen. Di SMU Shibuka, tiap kelas terdiri dari 40 siswa/siswi.

Kelas Hinata menjual aneka jajanan jepang seperti takoyaki, green tea, doreyaki, okonomiyaki, sushi, dll. Dalam event kali ini hinata ditunjuk sebagai ketua karena kemahirannya dalam memasak. Hinata membagi kelasnya menjadi beberapa kelompok antara lain kelompok yang bertugas menjaga stand, kelompok yang bertugas mempromosikan stand mereka dengan mendekati dan mengajak pengunjung mampir ke stand mereka, kelompok yang bertugas mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan menjaga kebersihan di area sekitar stand dan kelompok yang bertugas di dapur kecil di bagian belakang stand. Hinata dan Sakura termasuk ke dalam tim penjaga stand yang bertugas menerima pesanan.

"Ayo silahkan di coba! Jajanan khas Jepang dijamin enak rasanya dan tidak mengecewakan..." itulah yang selalu di serukan teman-teman kelas hinata yang bertugas mempromosikan stand mereka.

Siang hari di hari itu, ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan bermata Safir dengan kulit berwarna tan mendekati stand kelas Hinata. Ada tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sepertinya itu adalah tanda lahirnya. Ia memakai seragam SMA lain berwarna putih yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana berwarna hitam legam dengan dilapisi jaket hitam berbahan jeans. Kedua lengan jaketnya digulung sampai ke siku membuat penampilannya seperti seorang preman. Saat berada di depan stand kelas Hinata, ia mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan sambil berkata, " Apa benar rasanya enak? Jaminannya apa?"

" Tentu sa...ja..." kata hinata yang seketika terbata-bata saat tahu siapa lawan bicara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Na..ru..to..." gumam hinata lirih hampir tak terdengar suaranya.

"Kau mengenalnya hinata?" tanya sakura yang berada di samping hinata dengan berbisik.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia sangat mengenal laki-laki ini. Dia adalah teman sekelasnya semasa SMP dulu. Namanya adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Seingat hinata Naruto adalah anak yang suka membuat keributan, berkelahi, dan mengganggu orang lain. Ia tidak pernah serius saat pelajaran bahkan seringkali malah tidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kabar yang didengar hinata dari teman-temannya, Naruto melanggar banyak aturan sekolah namun karena dia anak dari Kepala Sekolah SMP nya, jadi tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Paling hanya dihukum membersihkan halaman, berdiri di luar kelas atau paling banter di skorsing.

"Ehm!" tegur Naruto yang membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.

"Apa seperti ini cara kalian melayani pelanggan? membiarkan pelanggan berdiri menunggu tanpa menawarkan apapun?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Gomenasai... kau mau pesan apa?" tanya hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum berusaha bersikap ramah. Walau sebenarnya hinata tidak tulus meminta maaf dan dalam hati ia kesal dengan sikap naruto yang seperti meremehkan.

"Tadi aku tanya, apa benar rasanya enak?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit jengkel

"tentu saja! silahkan coba sendiri kalau tidak percaya." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit geram

"Sombong sekali! Apa jaminannya kalau rasanya benar-benar lezat? " ejek Naruto

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya hinata dengan nada meninggi.

"Di lihat dari cara bicara kamu,sepertinya kamu merasa kamu yang paling baik! Aku yakin kebanyakan orang di sini setuju dengan pendapatku. kamu terlalu mnganggap remeh lawan-lawanmu!"kta naruto dengan nada tenang

Orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul di sekitar mereka berdua mulai terlihat berbisik-bisik. Di pikiran hinata, mereka pasti sedang menyetujui pendapat Naruto! Hinata mulai emosi.

Ia pun berkata sambil sedikit membentak, "Tujuan kamu ke sini apa sih? cuma mau njelek-njelekin kelasku? Kalau mau cari ribut, ku rasa kamu salah tempat! Lebih baik kamu pergi!"

"Wow! Dan sekarang kamu ngusir pelanggan? aku ke sini karena aku gak suka dengan cara bicara kamu! berani taruhan? kalo kamu berhasil menangin trophy itu, aku bakal ngembaliin semua modal yang udah kelasmu keluarin buat bazar ini..tapi kalau kamu kalah.." kata Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana

"aku gak mau! aku gak suka taruhan! gak ada manfaatnya!"kata hinata menyela.

"huh..! kamu takut kaan?" kata naruto mengejek.

"siapa bilang aku takut?! aku cuma gak suka taruhan!" bantah Hinata yang tidak terima. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan tidak berani menyela

"Itu kan cuma alasanmu aja! Padahal sebenernya kamu takut kalo kalah kan?!" ledek Naruto yang masih terlihat santai

"Oke! aku terima tantangan kamu!" jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang

"kalau kamu kalah,kamu harus nurutin semua yang aku katakan! gimana?" kata Naruto

"siapa takut!"kata hinata yang sudah naik darah sehingga tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"kamu yakin hinata?"tanya sakura sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata

"ya! Aku yakin kita pasti menang!"kata hinata Optimis. Ia yakin karna sampai saat ini perolehan keuntungan kelas hinata masih memimpin diurutan pertama. Keunggulannya jauh dibanding kelas lainnya. Sementara waktu bazar tinggal sekitar 3 jam lagi. Perolehan keuntungan di tampilkan di layar besar yang di pasang di depan gedung sekolah. Hasil perolehan di update 3 kali dalam sehari. Saat pagi jam 9, siang hari jam 13 dan finalnya ditampilkan saat pengumuman sore nanti jam 16.

"deal?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"deal!"kata Hinata sambil menjabat tangan naruto. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tersenyum puas saat berbalik meninggalkan stand kelasnya.

Tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang. Masing-masing kelas di data perolehan akhir keuntungan mereka lalu panitia akan merekap datanya dan mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Kalian pasti udah gak sabar kan? Pengen tau siapa pemenangnya?" tanya MC basa basi. Setelah beberapa saat berbasa basi,

"Langsung saja! Pemenang event kali ini adalah..."kata MC dengan memberi kan jeda agar semua siswa semakin penasaran.

Hinata menanti ucapan MC dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedikit tersenyum senang.

"11-4! 11-4! 11-4!"itulah yang di serukan hati hinata berharap kelasnya yang menang.

"Sebelaaas..." lanjut MC masih tetap memberikan sedikit jeda

Hinata sedikit lega karena pemenangnya kelas sebelas, berarti ada kemungkinan kelas hinata akan menang.

"E..."kata MC terbata-bata agar semua penasaran.

Hinata pun merasa senang. Matanya berbinar dengan senyum yang mulai terkembang. Ia yakin yang di maksud adalah EMPAT.

"..Nam.." kata MC bersamaan dengan munculnya rangking perolehan keuntungan tiap kelas. Kelas XI-6 selisih 5 yen dari kelas Hinata. Seketika senyum Hinata lenyap. Matanya sedikit terbelalak tidak percaya dengan selisih yang hanya sedikit itu. Kemudian ia terduduk lemas.

"hinata, kamu gapapa? Tidak usah sedih. Ku dengar juara dua juga dapat hadiah kok. Memang tidak dapat thropy. Tapi setidaknya kan kita tetep dapat hadiah" kata kiba. salah seorang teman dekat Hinata yang juga teman sekelas Hinata dan Sakura. Dia termasuk ke dalam tim yang bertugas mempromosikan stand kelasnya jadi Kiba tidak tahu dengan taruhan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hinata kalah taruhan.."kata sakura.

"Hinata ikut taruhan? bukanny kamu anti taruhan?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya

Hinata hanya diam.

"Kamu satu SMP dengan Hinata kan? kamu kenal Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura

"Kenal. Memangnya knp?" tanya Kiba

"hinata taruhan dengannya." jawab sakura. Seketika mata Kiba terbelalak.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata diikuti pandangan tidak suka dari kiba dan sakura. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Perlahan hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah naruto.

"Kau kalah. Sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku." kata Naruto sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam.

 **To be continue**

 **Emina**


	2. Pacar?

**Previous Story :**

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata diikuti pandangan tidak suka dari kiba dan sakura. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Perlahan hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah naruto.

"Kau kalah. Sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku." kata Naruto sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam.

 **Continue story :**

Soundtrack : status palsu(Vidi Aldiano)

"Kau gak lupa perjanjiannya kan?"tanya Naruto

"Perjanjian batal! aku gak akan biarin kamu mempermainkan hinata!" awab kiba sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto

"Huh! munafik! Sebelum ngatain orang lain lihat dulu dirimu sendiri!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit membuang muka

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Kiba dengan tangan mengepal bersiap memukul.

"Hentikan!" cegah Hinata yang tau dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba.

"Kau jangan takut hinata! kami akan membantumu." kata Kiba dengan mimik muka serius

"Sudahlah! Ini masalahku. Kalian gak usah ikut campur." kata hinata

"Tapi hinata.."kata Sakura cemas

"Jangan khawatir sakura.. Aku harus konsisten dengan perkataanku. Janji harus tetap di tepati." kata Hinata

"Baguslah. Hanya pecundang yang mengingkari apa yang telah diucapkannya. " kata Naruto dingin

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Hinata

"Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi pacarku sampai batas waktu yang ku tentukan." kata Naruto dengan nada bicara yang super cool

"a..apa? Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau." bantah hinata. Tentu saja Hinata keberatan karena menurutnya itu tidak sebanding dengan hadiah yang naruto tawarkan jika kelasnya menang. Dan lagi Hinata takut Naruto berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Kamu sendiri yang menyanggupinya tanpa syarat lain kan tadi. Atau... kau mau jadi pengecut yang mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri?" sindir naruto dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'pengecut'

"Aku..." kalimat Hinata terhenti. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Memang benar salahnya karena langsung menyetujui tawaran taruhan Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima perintah Naruto begitu saja. Meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum pernah pacaran, tapi hinata sering membaca novel teenlit jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada orang pacaran.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam asal kau patuh. Mulai besok kau ku antar jemput ke sekolah."

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dengan santainya sedangkan Hinata masih mematung.

"tadi..dia bilang apa?" tanya hinata pada sakura dan kiba dengan ekspresi yang masih kebingungan. Sementara Kiba mengepalakan tangannya geram.

-oOo-

Jadi pacar naruto? Itu hal terburuk yang di alami hinata. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Naruto akan menyuruhnya menjadi pacarnya. Ia pikir, paling hukumannya hanya mentraktir Naruto atau Naruto menyuruhnya menyanyi dan menari didepan umum atau Naruto menyuruh hinata mengaku kalah di depan umum. Ini benar-benar diluar bayangan Hinata. Naruto yang sangat hinata benci karna tidak menghargai kesempatan untuk sekolah padahal diluar sana masih banyak anak seusianya yang sangat ingin sekolah namun tidak bisa karena kendala biaya. Kini Hinata harus menjadi pacar orang tersebut. Malam ini Hinata sulit tidur karena terus memikirkannya.

Esok harinya, Naruto benar-benar menjemputnya ke rumah. Bahkan ia sempat mengirim pesan singkat agar hinata menunggunya. Hinata sempat bertanya-tanya darimana Naruto tahu alamat rumah dan nomor HPnya? Namun ia tidak berani bertanya pada Naruto. Setelah itu, Hinata selalu di antar jemput Naruto. Tapi hampir tak pernah ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata malas untuk memulai pembicaraan karena setiap kali Hinata bertanya tentang apapun hampir tak pernah di tanggapi naruto.

 _Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu hanya untuk status palsu.._ _  
_

 _setengah hati ku jalani cinta karna aku tak.. suka denganmu..._ _  
_

 _-Vidi Aldiano-Status palsu-_ _  
_

Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Mau tidak mau Hinata menuruti kemauan Naruto karena sejak awal itu sudah jadi perjanjian mereka. Tapi setidaknya Hinata bersyukur karena Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia tidak macam-macam pada Hinata. Selama menjadi Pacar Naruto, Hinata hanya diantar jemput ke sekolah dan beberapa kali mendapat pesan dan telepon dari Naruto menyanyakan dia sedang berada di mana. Walaupun sempat suatu pagi Naruto membuat Hinata jengkel karena bekal yang ia buat untuk dimakan bersama Kiba dan Sakura direbut oleh Naruto. Sejak saat itu Naruto menyuruhnya membuat bekal hanya untuk dirinya.

"Ne... Naruto... sampai kapan perjanjian ini berlaku?" tanya Hinata suatu pagi saat perjalanan menuju sekolah. Naruto tidak pernah menyebutkan batas waktunya. Tentu itu sangat merugikan Hinata jika terus dibiarkan. Tidak mungkin Hinata terus-terusan menyandang status palsu sebagai pacar Naruto. Suatu saat Hinata juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi selama dia masih menjadi pacar palsu Naruto.

Naruto sempat diam beberapa saat sampai kemudian ia berkata dengan nada dingin, "Sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tangan Naruto mencengkeram keras setang motornya saat hinata menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dibalik helm yang dikenakan Naruto terlihat ekspresi jengkel bercampur kecewa di wajahnya.

Dua minggu setelah mereka pacaran, sepulang sekolah Kiba menghadang Hinata saat keluar kelas. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang semua. Kini hanya ada Hinata dan Kiba di depan kelas. Hinata hendak bertanya namun urung saat tiba-tiba kiba dengan lantang berkata, " _Kimiko ai shiteru (I love you)_ , hinata.. kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"kata Kiba  
Hinata sempat kaget dengan pernyataan Kiba. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Lalu berkata, "Kiba..gomenasai..aku.."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Naruto? tenang saja Hinata. Aku akan melindungimu darinya. Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mematuhinya lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kiba.. Janji tetaplah janji. Dan janji harus d tepati..gomenne.."

"Sampai kapan? Dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan sampai kapan kamu harus terus mematuhinya! Apa kamu mau seumur hidup terikat dengannya?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit membentak

"A.. aku juga tidak tahu.. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan bosan.." Jawab Hinata masih tetap berpikir positif karna hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu Hinata? Kau juga menyukaiku kan?" tanya Kiba penuh harap

"Gomenasai... Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman baikku..." jawab Hinata

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Kiba mundur selangkah ke belakang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata,

"Huh! bilang saja kamu juga suka Naruto!"bentak Kiba yang kemudian berlari pergi.

"Kiba! tunggu!" Hinata hendak mengejar Kiba namun getar HP nya menghentikan langkahnya. Nama Naruto Uzumaki muncul di layar ponselnya menunggu untuk di jawab.

Hinata mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Naruto. Setelah berbicara sebentar, Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Ternyata Naruto sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Akhirnya Hinata batal mengejar kiba. Sebab naruto kalau marah menyeramkan. Saat kejadian naruto merebut kotak bekalnya, hinata sempat membantah lalu naruto membentaknya. Hinata masih sangat ingat ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkan Naruto saat itu sangat menyeramkan. "Sekali lagi kau membantah, aku akan menghukummu!" ucap naruto di tengah kemarahannya. Akhirnya Hinata tidak membantah lagi dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tapi kali ini suasananya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Hinata bahkan takut hanya untuk memikirkan hukuman apa yang mungkin diberikan naruto padanya kalau dia masih membantah. Soal Kiba, akan Hinata urus nanti, yang penting dia selamat dari kemarahan Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Pikirannya tetap dipenuhi kejadian tadi besama Kiba. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya yang berharga. Hinata keluar dengan lesu,muka kusut dan pandangan sedih bercampur bingung. Sebenarnya Naruto menyadarinya tapi ia tidak menanyakan apapun.

"Kenapa lama? ayo cepet naik!" komentar Naruto

"gomen ne.." jawab Hinata lirih

Lalu hinata naik ke motor Naruto tapi kemudian turun lagi dan berlari ke dalam sekolah saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya?! dompetku ketinggalan!"teriak Hinata yang terus berlari

Naruto hendak menghentikan, tapi Hinata terlanjur pergi.

"hh…firasatku buruk.."gumam Naruto

Hinata terus berlari agar tidak membuat Naruto terlalu lama menunggu. Di persimpangan dekat dengan aula, Hinata mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dari beberapa orang. Langkahnya terhenti refleks hinata bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mengintip siapa yang bicara.

"Hahahaha….jadi kau gagal Kiba?"kata salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya bukan murid SMU Shibuka.

"Itu semua kan gara-gara Naruto"kata Kiba _nge les_

"Hahaha…gagal tetep saja gagal! Dulu kamu yang sesumbar bisa dapetin Hinata! Sekarang mana buktinya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil meledek ke arah Kiba

"itu kan kalau tidak ada Naruto!" bantah Kiba

"Masa' kamu kalah sama Naruto?! Yang jelas kamu harus bayar sesuai kesepakatan taruhan kita."

Hinata berdiri mematung. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Kiba yang selama ini menjadi sahabat baiknya ternyata tega menjadikannya sebagai objek taruhan. Emosi hinata memuncak. Lalu Hinata mendekati Kiba dengan berusaha menahan air matanya. "KIBA!" bentak Hinata yang kemudian mendekat. "Hi..Hinata..sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Kiba yang jadi salah tingkah."Apa hinata dengar semuanya?" pikir Kiba

PLAK!

Hinata menampar kiba."Brengsek!" kata Hinata yang kemudian pergi

-oOo-

 _Back sound = Naruto-SAS(Sadness and Sorrow)_

Hinata mendekati naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menyesal sempat khawatir dengan perasaan Kiba. Bagaimana bisa Kiba setega itu padanya? Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP. Hinata bahkan pernah menaruh perasaan lebih padanya terutama saat dimana Hinata mengalami salah satu masa tersulitnya. Senyuman Kiba saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan dulu sempat berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Apalagi saat kiba dengan berani menemaninya dihukum di depan kelas saat Masa Orientasi. Ia sempat senang saat tadi Kiba menyatakan perasaannya. Walaupun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik kini. Tapi ternyata itu hanya demi sebuah taruhan? Air mata yang sedari tadi Hinata tahan akhirnya berhasil lolos. Hinata menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur kalah taruhan dari Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menangis oleh siapapun. Tapi beberapa kali menyeka air matanya tetap tidak berhenti mengalir. Naruto yang melihat Hinata, langsung berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lembut saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Hinata

"hiks..hiks..." Hinata hanya menangis dan menutupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Naruto sempat ragu, namun kemudian ia memeluk Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa karena Kiba?" tanya Naruto pelan

Hinata terhenyak. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto bisa tahu? Tapi hinata tidak menanyakannya dan hanya mengangguk.

Saat Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, Naruto menuntunnya ke motor dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat

 **To Be Continue**

 **Emina**


	3. Naruto

**Happy Reading ^_^**

 **Previous Story :**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lembut saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Hinata

"hiks..hiks..." Hinata hanya menangis dan menutupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah. Naruto sempat ragu, namun kemudian ia memeluk hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa karena Kiba?" tanya Naruto pelan

Hinata terhenyak. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa naruto bisa tahu? Tapi hinata tidak menanyakannya dan hanya mengangguk.

Saat Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, Naruto menuntunnya ke motor dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat

 **Continue Story :**

Naruto membawa hinata ke suatu gubuk tua yg di kelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi dan macam-macam bunga yang cantik. Di depan gubuk terdapat beberapa bangku kayu. Naruto mengajak Hinata mendekati sebuah pohon yang terlihat cukup tua. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lalu mengukir nama kiba. Hinata sempat heran untuk apa anak sekolahan seperti Naruto membawa pisau? Namun ia tidak mengutarakannya. Ia terlalu enggan untuk berbicara. Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan pisau itu pada Hinata. Seperti mengerti apa yg dimaksud Naruto, Hinata mengambil pisau itu lalu menusuk-nusuk tulisan itu berulang kali sampai beberapa jam.

Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. Seperti ada penyesalan di wajahnya. Setelah itu perasaan Hinata sedikit lega. Kemudian mereka duduk di bangku depan gubuk itu. Naruto sempat masuk ke dalam gubuk sebentar. Lalu keluar sambil membawa sebuah botol minum.

"minumlah!"kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol

Hinata menerima botol tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menggenggam botol tersebut dengan kedua tangannya tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"Biasanya kalau aku sedih atau gugup, perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang setelah minum air putih. Coba aja!"kata naruto

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu meminumnya sampai setengah botol

"gimana? udah mendingan kan?" tanya Naruto

"iya. rasanya lega. Arigato..." jawab Hinata masih dengan menunduk

"hm.." gumam Naruto sambil terus memandangi Hinata yang masih menunduk.

-oOo-

Esok harinya Kiba tidak masuk sekolah. Kemarin, Naruto juga menyuruh Hinata berangkat sendiri hari ini.

Hinata memilih berdiam di kelas saat jam istirahat. Pandangannya mengarah ke luar jendela namun pikirannya menerawang jauh ke kejadian kemarin. Ia ingat percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin saat masih di gubuk.

 _*Flashback*_

"mmh…naruto..boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"tanya hinata

"Hmm?" tanya Naruto

"kamu…" Hinata ingin menanyakan bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu alasan Hinata menangis karena Kiba. "... sekarang sekolah dimana?" namun urung. Ia malah menanyakan hal lain yang sebenarnya tidak penting menurutnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Setelah diam beberapa detik, ia pun menjawab, "SMA Amateratsu.."

"uhm.. Kapan-kapan bolehkah aku ke sekolahmu?" kata Hinata basa-basi untuk memecah keheningan

"Tidak!" jawab naruto singkat tapi tegas

"kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang heran dengan jawaban Naruto. Apa salahnya dia berkunjung ke sana? Pikir Hinata

"sudahlah! lakukan saja perintahku!" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit membentak

"ba..baik.." kata Hinata yang takut Naruto akan semakin marah

Hinata jadi heran, kenapa Naruto sangat melarangnya ke SMA Naruto?

-oOo-

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata sambil bersandar pada tembok. Motornya terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Namun ada yang aneh. Dia berdiri dengan masih mengenakan helm.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang keheranan

"Ayo pulang." kata Naruto sambil beranjak mendekati motornya

"Pfft... Kenapa helm mu gak dilepas? Kau jadi terlihat sangat aneh..." ledek Hinata spontan sambil menahan tawa

Langkah Naruto berhenti dan segera berbalik berhadapan dengan Hinata. Namun dia Hanya diam. Meskipun Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto tapi dia yakin Naruto sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mungkin Naruto marah dengan ucapanku tadi. Itulah yang di pikirkan Hinata, membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan, sebuah kebiasaan Hinata saat gugup. "Gomen..." gumam Hinata yang masih menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, di balik helmnya Naruto tersenyum dan menahan tawa saat melihat Hinata salah tingkah. Naruto senang Hinata bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto yang berbalik kemudian menaiki motornya diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata yang membuat Naruto urung menyalakan motornya kembali. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata.

"Terima kasih... Untuk yang kemarin... Mmmm... Apa kau sudah makan siang? Misal belum... Makanlah di rumahku..." kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. Hinata ingin memasakkan makan siang untuk Naruto sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Tidak perlu..." jawab Naruto

"A... atau.. ayo kita makan di luar.. aku yang traktir... Aku tahu, masakanku tidak enak kan? Aku masih belajar memasak sih... Jadi..."

"Aku mau ramen." sela Naruto.

"Huh? Oh... baiklah... aku tau warung ramen yang enak di dekat sini." jawab Hinata

"Buatkan aku ramen yang enak." jawab Naruto

Naruto kemudian memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah Hinata dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Hinata sambil masih mengenakan helm membuat Hinata bingung. Tapi Hinata segera mengambil kunci rumah di tasnya lalu menyusul Naruto.

"Masakanmu enak kok." kata Naruto yang sempat membuat tangan Hinata berhenti memutar kunci pintu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Te..terima kasih..." kata Hinata yang kemudian segera membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

-oOo-

"Naruto.. kenapa helmmu tidak dilepas?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto masih menggunakan helmnya saat masuk ke dalam rumah Hinata.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia yang memunggungi Hinata pun melepas Helmnya. "Boleh aku duduk?" tanya naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Eh.. oh.. tentu.. duduklah... tunggu disini akan ku buatkan minum dulu..." kata Hinata sambil beranjak menuju dapur. Baru beberapa langkah, ia menyadari kebodohannya dan berbalik, "Oh iya.. Kau mau minum apa, Naruto? A... apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Hinata saat melihat pipi kiri Naruto yang sedikit membengkak dan ada luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri didepannya

"Aku mau jus jeruk." kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hh... Tunggu sebentar..." Hinata beranjak pergi. Bukan menuju dapur tapi malah ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar membawa kotak P3K dan handuk kecil. Setelah meletakkannya di meja di depan naruto, Hinata segera ke dapur mengambil air dingin. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Ia melipat, lalu merendam handuk dengan air dingin. Setelah diperas kemudian mengompresnya ke bengkak di pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan menurut sambil memandangi wajah Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata meletakkan handuknya kembali ke baskom berisi air dingin lalu mengambil antiseptik dan membersihkan luka di sudut bibir naruto. Terakhir ia memotong kecil plester obat dan menempelkannya di bibir naruto yang terluka. Naruto berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Terima kasih..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus saat Hinata selesai mengobatinya.

Muka Hinata sediki memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum tulus Naruto. Sangat manis. Tidak seperti senyum naruto sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlihat sinis dan meremehkan.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu." Hinata kemudian beranjak dari duduknya

Setelah menyuguhkan jus jeruk, Hinata segera membuat ramen di dapur. Butuh waktu sekitar 50 menit sampai hinata selesai membuat dua porsi ramen dan satu porsi takoyaki berisi 4 takoyaki. Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia urung memanggil Naruto saat melihat naruto tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat wajah polos Naruto saat tidur. Hinata mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok saat sudah ada di depan Naruto. 'Naruto terlihat manis kalau sedang tidur.' pikir Hinata. Hinata jadi memikirkan ulang tentang Naruto. Selama mereka bersama dua minggu ini, Naruto terlihat baik. Walau kadang menyebalkan dan saat marah ia terlihat mengerikan, tapi perlakuannya pada Hinata sangatlah baik. 'Mungkin aku hanya kurang mengenalnya saja. Mungkin sebenarnya dia orang baik.' batin Hinata. Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa tujuan Naruto menjadi pacarnya? Apa benar ia hanya main-main? Tapi sampai kapan? Pikiran Hinata buyar saat mata Naruto mulai terbuka.

Hinata segera berdiri dan memanggilnya, "Naruto... Ramennya sudah siap..." kata Hinata sambil berusaha menetralisir debar jantungnya. Ia berharap Naruto tidak tahu hinata berjongkok dan memandanginya tadi.

"engh... Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"mm... mungkin sekitar satu jam.. Ayo kita makan dulu.. Ramennya keburu dingin..." ajak Hinata yang kemudian melangkah menuju meja makan di dapur diikuti Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Hinata yang sadar Naruto hanya memandangi ramen di depannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian mulai makan Ramennya.

-oOo-

Naruto berdiri di depan gubug tempat kemarin ia mengajak Hinata kesini. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Mata nya memandang ke depan namun pikirannya tidak disini. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Wajahmu membuatku merinding, Taichou!" tegur seorang laki-laki berambut hitam rapi, berkulit pucat berbaju serba hitam dengan senyuman mengejek. Naruto sempat menoleh padanya lalu mengabaikannya.

"Kau kesambet apa sampe senyum-senyum sendiri gitu?" tanya orang itu berharap mendapatkan respon Naruto

"Kau tau, Sai... Tadi... aku makan menma." kata Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Ha? Bukannya kau benci menma? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai dengan mengerutkan kening

"Tapi menma yang aku makan tadi rasanya enak sekali. Aku jadi mau memakannya kalau dia yang masak." jawab Naruto yang sedikit banyak membuat Sai paham apa yang terjadi. Sai tersenyum melihat Naruto tampak bahagia.

"Oh! Jadi Hinata... Lebih baik kau utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya ketua. Kau juga berhak bahagia. Siapa tau hinata juga menyukaimu..."

"Tidak bisa... Tidak sampai masalahku dengan Sasuke beres..." jawab Naruto yang kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

 **To be Continue**

 **Emina**

 **Tambahan:**

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau mengobati lukamu?" tanya Sai yang heran saat melihat plester di sudut bibir Naruto

Muka Naruto sedikit memerah dan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Cobalah cari pacar, Sai."jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sai lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gubuk.

"Ha?" tanya sai bingung namun diabaikan Naruto

 ** _NB :_**

 _Taichou = Ketua_

 _Arigato = Terima Kasih_

 _Gomen = Maaf_

 _Menma = Rebung yang diawetkan dengan rasa asin, Terkadang ramen menggunakan rebung sebagai toppingnya_

 ** _Catatan Penulis :_**

 _Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas favs, follow dan commentnya.. Dukungan kalian membuatku lebih semangat.. Ini cerita sebenernya udh aku bikin sejak SMP tapi dulu aku publish di note facebook.. Pernah kepikiran buat nulis di FFN tapi baru terealisasi sekarang .. hehe.. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya_


	4. Penasaran

**Happy Reading ^_^**

 **Pevious Story :**

"Kau tau, Sai... Tadi... aku makan menma." kata Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Ha? Bukannya kau benci menma? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai dengan mengerutkan kening

"Tapi menma yang aku makan tadi rasanya enak sekali. Aku jadi mau memakannya kalau dia yang masak." jawab Naruto yang sedikit banyak membuat Sai paham apa yang terjadi. Sai tersenyum melihat Naruto tampak bahagia.

"Oh! Jadi Hinata... Lebih baik kau utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya ketua. Kau juga berhak bahagia. Siapa tau hinata juga menyukaimu..."

"Tidak bisa... Tidak sampai masalahku dengan Sasuke beres..." jawab Naruto yang kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

 **Continue Story :**

Esok harinya, dikelas Hinata menjelang bel masuk kelas, terlihat Kiba masuk kelas. Ada yang berbeda darinya. Ia mengenakan jaketnya yang biasa, tapi juga mengenakan topi dan masker. Dengan langkah mantap kiba menghampiri meja Hinata. Terlihat Hinata sedang asik membaca buku.

"Hinata!" panggil Kiba saat sudah berada di depan mejanya

Hinata mendongak dan heran melihat penampilan Kiba.

"Yo! Kiba!" seru sakura sambil merampas topi Kiba dari belakang.

"Kiba! Wajahmu kenapa memar-memar?" tanya sakura

"Apaan sih sakura! Sini kembalikan topiku!" kata Kiba jengkel sambil merebut topinya dari Sakura dan segera memakainya. Sementara Hinata melanjutkan membaca buku meskipun fokusnya tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakuradan Kiba.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?" tanya Sakura. Melihat luka memar di pelipis Kiba, bisa Sakura simpulkan bahwa Kiba habis dihajar seseorang. Sakura ikut PMR sejak SMP jadi dia cukup tahu tentang medis.

"Pacar Hinata yang melakukannya! Naruto sialan itu, tiba-tiba dia menghajarku tanpa sebab!" kata Kiba dengan suara yang ditinggikan sambil melihat tajam ke Hinata. Sementara Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku meskipun pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal lain. 'Naruto memukul Kiba? Kenapa?'

"kenapa? Kenapa dia menghajarmu?" tanya sakura

"entahlah! Mungkin Hinata yang minta?" celoteh Kiba sarkastik

"Ha? Kok Hinata? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Hinata memang tidak menceritakan masalahnya dengan Kiba pada Sakura.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Hinata." jawab Kiba dingin dan secara bersamaan diikuti Hinata yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun emosinya sudah memuncak

"Jaga pacarmu agar gak sembarangan mukul orang tanpa alasan!" awab Kiba dengan dingin

"Bukan tanpa alasan! Kamu sendiri yang mulai!" kata Hinata dengan sedikit membentak

"Masalah kemarin kan urusanku denganmu Hinata! Itu bukan urusannya. Toh dia kan cuma pacar palsu mu! Atau jangan-jangan... kalian beneran pacaran sekarang?"

"Kalau iya pun itu bukan urusanmu!" kata hinata sinis

"Ha? Hinata? Kau beneran pacaran sama Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang seperti menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka

"Jadi... kau mulai menyukainya ya?"tanya Kiba menyelidik

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik darimu!" jawab Hinata spontan

"Ha? Apanya yang lebih baik? Dia pacaran sama kamu kan juga karna taruhan? Aku yakin dia juga punya tujuan lain..." celoteh Kiba

Perdebatan mereka terhenti karena guru sudah datang. Kiba segera duduk di mejanya dibelakang. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Kiba.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Hinata.." bisik sakura sebelum pelajaran dimulai

-oOo-

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Hinata sempat berhenti dan memandang Naruto dari kejauhan. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan alasan Naruto meminta jadi pacarnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia entah kenapa merasa takut. Takut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Sementara Hinata hanya berjalan pelan mendekatinya tanpa tersenyum ataupun membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Mau langsung pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau memukul Kiba?" tanya Hinata yang membuat senyum di wajah Naruto hilang

"Karna aku ingin." jawab Naruto dingin

"Kenapa kamu ingin?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Ya ingin aja." jawab Naruto. Hinata menhela nafas lalu berjaan melewati Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Naiklah ke motor aku antar pulang." perintah Naruto saat hinata baru beberapa langkah melewatinya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia ingin marah. Tidak bisakah Naruto mengatakan alasannya? Dalam hati kecilnya Hinata berharap Naruto memukul Kiba karena dirinya. Tapi memang siapa Hinata? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Naruto. Diperjalanan mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

-oOo-

"Siaaal!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi. Kini Naruto berada di gubuk.

"Kan sudah ku bilang.. Kau jujur saja padanya, Taichou.. Katakan perasaanmu padanya. Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" komentar Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Naruto

"Tidak bisa, Sai... Tidak semudah itu.." kata Naruto

"Hah... Merepotkan..." keluh Sai

"Hei... Kau kan bukan Shikamaru!" komentar Naruto

"Habisnya... Ada jalan mudah kau malah memilih yang sulit! Jadi kaya drama gini!" ledek Sai

Naruto menatap sinis Sai lalu sambil berlalu ia berkata, "Bersiaplah! Kita sparring! Kumpulkan yang lain juga untuk latihan sore."

"Kau yakin? Lagi kalut gini aku jamin kau pasti kalah."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

45 menit kemudian

"Siaal..." gerutu Sai yang tergeletak entah sudah berapa kali dia dijatuhkan Naruto

"Katanya bakal menang?" ledek Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis

"Ahaha... Kau memang yang terbaik Taichou... Aku kalah..." komentar Sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Yang lain tetap latihan sampai jam 5 Sore!" titah Naruto pada beberapa orang di ruang tersebut.

"Siap, Taichou!" jawab mereka serempak

Naruto pun berlalu pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Dia memang menang dari Sai. Tapi beberapa kali Sai hampir membuatnya jatuh. Naruto menghela nafas lalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Hinata. 'Aku tidak boleh bahagia selama Sasuke belum bahagia.' batin Naruto mengingat kembali janjinya pada dirinya sendiri dulu.

-oOo-

Seminggu berlalu sejak perdebatan dengan Hinata. Selama seminggu itu Naruto sama sekali tidak menemui Hinata. Tidak secara langsung. Diam-diam ia tetap mengamati Hinata. Ternyata tidak semudah itu berhenti memikirkan Hinata. Pesan terakhir dikirim Hinata hanya kata "Oke." saat Naruto memberitahunya kalau sementara ini ia tidak bisa mengantar jemputnya. Naruto frustasi dan kecewa. Sepertinya Hinata baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Hinata sama sekali tidak mencoba menghubunginya atau bahkan bertanya alasannya. Oke seminggu yang lalu dia pernah bertanya namun Naruto enggan menjawabnya. Itu karena kalau Naruto memberi tahunya sama saja ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Dan Naruto belum siap untuk itu.

Sementara itu saat jam istirahat, Hinata tengah duduk sambil memakan bekal di bawah salah satu pohon di sekolahnya bersama Sakura. Tempat ini terletak di belakang sekolah. Jarang ada murid yang ke sini.

"Jadi? Dia belum menghubungimu sampai sekarang?" tanya Sakura to the point

Hinata yang hendak menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya seketika urung. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" tanya Sakura

"Entahlah.. Dia misterius.. Mungkin aku hanya penasaran." kata Hinata

"Penasaran itu awal ketertarikan, Hinata...Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" balas Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin lebih baik begini.." gumam Hinata sambil memegang erat sumpit ditangannya. Meski begitu lirih namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya

"Bagaimana kalau kau perjelas saja? Tanya sama dia apa kontrak taruhan kalian udah berakhir? Biar sama-sama enak nantinya.." usul Sakura

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dengan serius

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Aku...takut mendengar jawabannya..." jawab Hinata yang kembali menunduk

Ya. Hinata takut jika bertanya, maka semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

"Haaah! Kau payah Hinata..." keluh Sakura yang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Aku ke toilet dulu..." Hinata berlalu meninggalkan sakura. Ia butuh cuci muka untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Hinata ke toilet, sakura mengambil HP Hinata yang tergeletak di samping kotak bekalnya, lalu mengirim pesan ke Naruto. Tidak sampai satu menit, Naruto membalas pesannya. Senyum kemenarngan terpatri di bibir sakura. Setelah itu ia langsung menghapus pesan yang dikirimnya.

-oOo-

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata terkejut mendapati Naruto berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di gerbang sekolah. Ia bingung harus menghampirinya atau mengabaikannya. Hinata tidak mau ke ge er an menganggap Naruto ke sini untuk menjemputnya. Apa lagi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan lagi sampai saat ini. Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang ingin ditemui Naruto kan? Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Naruto. Ia berjalan lurus sambi menunduk. Beberapa langkah melewati gerbang, Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi langkahnya. Hinata mendongakkan wajah melihat wajah orang didepannya yang lebih tinggi 30 cm darinya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah surai kuning dan mata safir yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menengok kekanan dan kekiri berusaha memastikan apakah benar Naruto bicara padanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan menjemputmu tadi!" kata Naruto yang kesal karna di abaikan Hinata

"Eh?"

"Dan kau masih pacarku sekarang jadi jangan berani terima cinta orang lain!" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius

"A... apa maksudmu?" Hinata semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sementara dari kejauhan Sakura tertawa gembira. Ia geli membayangkan betapa bingungnya Hinata saat ini. Setidaknya sakura tidak benar-benar berbohong karena dua hari lalu memang Hinata mendapatkan surat cinta dari Otsutsuki Toneri, Kakak tingkat mereka dari kelas XII-3. Yah walaupun Hinata langsung menolaknya saat itu.

 **To be Continue**

 **Emina**

Semoga kalian suka ^_^

Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan.

 **Tambahan :**

Saat istirahat,Naruto yang tengah tiduran di atap sekolah tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke HP nya

Hinata :

 _Perjanjiannya berakhir kan? Aku bebas kan sekarang? Kemarin Senpai Otsutsuki menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tidak masalah kan kalau aku terima?_

"Siaaal!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

Ia segera membalas pesan dari Hinata dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto Uzumaki :

 _Belum berakhir. Siang ini kau kujemput. Jangan coba-coba menghindar dan jangan pernah menerimanya!_

Setelah itu Naruto semakin frustasi karena Hinata tidak membalas pesannya. Ia ingin bolos dan langsung ke sekolah Hinata tapi kepergok Kakashi Sensei dan langsung di bawa ke ruang BK.

Sementara di Seberang sana Sakura tersenyum puas lalu menghapus pesan dari HP Hinata.


	5. Awal Masalah

Happy Reading ^_^

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Kalau mau kasih bonus favorite dan follow nya juga boleh bangett

 **Pevious** **Story :**

Hinata berjalan lurus sambil menunduk. Beberapa langkah melewati gerbang, Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi langkahnya. Hinata mendongakkan wajah melihat wajah orang didepannya yang lebih tinggi 30 cm darinya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah surai kuning dan mata safir yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar dan menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menengok kekanan dan kekiri berusaha memastikan apakah benar Naruto bicara padanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan menjemputmu tadi!" kata Naruto yang kesal karna di abaikan Hinata

"Eh?"

"Dan kau masih pacarku sekarang jadi jangan berani terima cinta orang lain!" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius

"A... apa maksudmu?" Hinata semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sementara dari kejauhan Sakura tertawa gembira. Ia geli membayangkan betapa bingungnya Hinata saat ini. Setidaknya sakura tidak benar-benar berbohong karena dua hari lalu memang Hinata mendapatkan surat cinta dari Otsutsuki Toneri, Kakak tingkat mereka dari kelas XII-3. Yah walaupun Hinata langsung menolaknya saat itu.

 **Continue Story :**  
Naruto masih memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Hinata masih kebingungan namun tidak berani lama-lama memandang Naruto. Entah kenapa wajahnya serasa memanas kalau terlalu lama memandang mata safirnya. Kini Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan karena bingung dan gugup. Sementara Naruto, setelah beberapa saat diam, ia mengusap wajahnya lalu berkata, "Ikut aku." kemudian berjalan mendekati motor. Sementara Hinata masih bingung dan hanya memandangi Naruto yang sudah menaiki motornya. Ia segera mendekat saat Naruto menatapnya tajam dan menyodorkan helm yang biasa dipakai Hinata. Hinata sempat bertanya kemana mereka pergi tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah kedai sederhana bertuliskan **"Ramen Ichiraku"** di bagian depannya. Naruto segera masuk ke kedai itu diikuti Hinata.

"Paman! Aku pesan dua porsi ramen yang biasanya." kata Naruto dengan lantang

"Yo! Naruto! Baiklah..." kata seorang pria paruh baya berbaju dan bertopi putih yang tengah meniriskan mie yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan paman. Dia adalah paman Teuchi. Pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Kau datang Naruto? Siapa dia? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya seorang perempuan muda berumur sekitar 25 tahun yang baru keluar dari ruang dalam

"Hai kak. Iya. Kenalkan Ini Hinata." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sambil melirik Hinata sekilat

Wajah Hinata memerah. Pertama, karena melihat senyuman Naruto, dan kedua, karena Naruto mengakuinya sebagai pacar. Walaupun bukan pacar dalam pengertian pada umumnya, tapi hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Ia hanya bisa menunduk berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Heee... Cantik sekali... Salam kenal Hinata.. Aku Ayane kakak Naruto." kata Ayane sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Hinata

"Eh? Sa...Salam kenal..." jawab Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. 'Jadi dia kakak Naruto? Kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip?' Pikir Hinata

"Kau manis sekali Hinata... Kok mau sih sama Naruto?" ledek Ayane

"Eh? Ano... Itu... Aku..." kata Hinata gugup sambil menghindari tatapan Ayane

"Sudahlah kak jangan menggodanya. Aku duduk disana ya." kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata sambil melirik ke bangku yang ada di sudut ruangan sementara wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Tumben? Biasanya kan kamu duduk disini, Naruto." komen paman tadi sambil menunjuk bangku didepannya yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Nanti kak Ayane ganggu terus paman!" komentar Naruto yang diiringi tawa Paman Teuchi dan kak Ayane.

-oOo-

"Jadi, siapa itu Otsutsuki Toneri?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mereka duduk

"Da... darimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata bingung. 'Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu senpai Otsutsuki?' pikir Hinata

Naruto sempat mengernyit. Bukankah tadi Hinata yang mengiriminya pesan? Kenapa dia malah bertanya? Namun tak mau ambil pusing Naruto pun berkata, "Sudah jawab saja."

"Di...dia... Senpai ku di sekolah. Murid kelas XII-3." jawab Hinata yang memilih menunduk. Ia tahu saat ini Naruto tengah menatapnya namun ia tak berani menatap Naruto balik.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto menyelidik

"Aku hanya tahu dia saat masa orientasi..." jawab Hinata pelan namun masih dapat didengar Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menerima cintanya?" tanya Naruto sarkastik

"Eh? Siapa bilang? Kemarin aku sudah menolaknya kok!" kata Hinata spontan memandang Naruto lalu segera menutup mulutnya karena sadar suaranya terlalu keras.

Naruto kembali menautkan alisnya namun kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah." jawab Naruto pelan. Seketika Hinata menoleh lalu menunduk lagi saat matanya bertatapan dengan safir biru Naruto.

"Makanlah! Ini sangat enak." kata Naruto saat ramen tengah terhidang di depan mereka. Ayane mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi namun dia memilih tidak berkomentar dan menahan tawanya. 'Dasar remaja.' pikir Ayane

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto yang masih menyeruput mienya

"D...darimna kau tahu kalau senpai memberikan surat...?" tanya Hinata yang terhenti karena Naruto tersedak

Setelah meminum habis air putih di gelasnya, Naruto memandang Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau... Benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya

Hinata pun menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Ya sudah lupakan saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu." kata Naruto yang diikuti wajah kesal Hinata. Pipi hinata menggembung dan terdengar dengusan kesal dari Hinata. Sementara Naruto menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto juga bingung. Kenapa bisa Hinata tidak tahu? Lalu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan?

-oOo-

Siang hari di tanggal 17 tepat satu bulan Naruto dan Hinata pacaran, terlihat Naruto menunggu Hinata di depan rumahnya. Tadi dia sudah mengantarkan Hinata pulang, namun Naruto kembali lagi karena baru ingat kebiasaan Hinata di tanggal 17. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata keluar rumah sambil menenteng kresek besar di kedua tangannya dan membawa tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Hinata mengenakan kaos berwarna lavender dengan cardigan ungu tua dan sepatu kets putih. Sementara rambutnya ia kucir ekor kuda dan menggunakan topi putih di kepalanya.

"Naruto? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari keberadaan naruto saat keluar rumah.

"Ayo aku antar." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Huh?" Hinata nampak bingung.

"Naiklah! Aku antar..." perintah Naruto

Hinata pun mengangguk ragu. Setelah mengunci pintu, Hinata mendekati Naruto, memakai helm yang disodorkan Naruto padanya lalu naik ke motornya dengan memeluk dua kresek yang tadi dibawanya sampai hampir menutupi dagu. "Pegangan yang kuat." perintah Naruto. Biasanya memang Hinata hanya berpegangan pada ujung jaket Naruto sisi kiri dan kanan perutnya karna ia rasa sudah cukup. Naruto yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Hinata pun menarik kedua tangan Hinata lalu melingkarkan di perutnya. "Jangan membantah!" sela Naruto saat Hinata hendak memprotes. Hinata memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah ke kanan. Walaupun antara dirinya dan Naruto dibatasi kresek yang cukup tebal tapi tetap saja ini seperti hinata tengah memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Hey! Jangan salahkan Naruto. Dia hanya khawatir Hinata jatuh nanti apalagi bawaannya banyak. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang begitu juga Naruto yang mukanya juga tengah memerah. Masing-masing dari mereka berharap tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sampai di tempat yang memang dituju Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dan pundaknya. Bibir hinata mengerucut sebal dan pipinya pun menggembung. Selalu begini kalau ia bertanya pada Naruto. Kini Hinata tengah berdiri di depan rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan kecil yang ditumbuhi beraneka tanaman yang terawat dengan baik. Setelah memarkir motor, Naruto segera mengikuti Hinata memasuki rumah dengan plang bertuliskan "Rumah Matahari" tersebut. Naruto merebut dua kresek besar yang dibawa Hinata diiringi senyum Hinata.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, anak-anak yang ada di dalam langsung berhamburan memeluk Hinata.

"Hime nee chaaan...!" seru hampir semua anak disana memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan khas mereka.

"Nii san kau juga datang?" seru Inari salah seorang anak disana yang mendekati Naruto

"Hai jagoan!" jawab Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal diikuti dengan tangan Inari dan mereka pun saling tos tinju.

Hinata nampak bingung. 'Kenapa mereka bisa saling kenal?' Pikir Hinata

"Hinata kau datang?" sampa seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek berusia sekitar 28 tahun

"Lho? Naruto? Kau juga datang?" tanya wanita itu bersamaan dengan Hinata yang hendak membalas sapaannya.

"Kak Shizune kenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Shizune sempat melirik naruto yang meletakkan jari telunjuk kanan di bibir lalu menyilangkan ke dua tangan membentuk tanda X.

"Nii san sedang apa?" tanya Inari yang membuat Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang pura-pura melihat sekitar. "Bukan apa-apa. Nii san sedang mempraktekan gaya berubah power rangers. seperti ini. Berubah" kata Naruto kemudian sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan membentuk huruf X yang langsung diikuti oleh anak laki-laki disana sambil ikut berteriak. Hal itu membuat Hinata dan Shizune tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana Neechan bisa kenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata lagi pada Shizune

"Eh... Ah... Kebetulan temannya Naruto adalah temanku...Haha..." kata Shizune berbohong diikuti anggukan dan kata 'oh' dari Hinata dan hembusan nafas lega Naruto.

"Ayo semua kita makan siang dulu!" Seru Shizune yang seketika mendapat sorakan 'hore' dari anak-anak. Anak-anak pun segera berlari ke dalam.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak perlu repot-repot memesan makanan." bisik Shizune disamping Hinata

"Aku kan hanya melanjutkan apa yang biasa di lakukan ibu, kak." jawab Hinata santai sambil tersenyum. Rumah Matahari adalah salah satu panti asuhan di kota ini. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata sejak kecil menemani Ibu nya makan siang bersama anak-anak panti dan membantu ibu nya membagikan hadiah disana setiap tanggal 17. Hinata pun melanjutkan kebiasaan itu sejak ibunya meninggal saat dia SMP sampai sekarang.

Mereka berdua pun ikut menuju ruang makan di dalam diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Selesai makan saing, Hinata membagikan hadiah yang ada dalam kresek dan tas ransel yang dibawanya tadi dibantu Naruto dan Shizune.

"Duduk yang rapi ya. Tunggu nama kalian dipanggil kak Hinata dan Kak Naruto ya..." seru Shizune

"Baik, Sensei!" sahut anak-anak

Selesai membagikan hadiah, mereka pun bermain dengan anak-anak sampai malam. Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang, Naruto kembali ke Rumah Matahari.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? Tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di kursi depan Shizune yang dibatasi meja bundar diantara mereka.

"Minumlah." Kata Shizune sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas diikuti anggukan Naruto

"Semua baik-baik saja Naruto. Orang orang itu tidak pernah kesini lagi. Kurasa mereka sudah kapok. lagi pula teman-teman mu rutin berkunjung kemari kok..." jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah.." kata Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Kau manis sekali tadi saat kalian mau pulang.." tanya Shizune sambil meledek yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah

"Di...dia... pacarku..." jawab Naruto berusaha tetap tenang namun gagal

"Hee? Bagaimana bisa? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Shizune yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto

"Hei bocah! Jangan coba-coba permainkan perasaan Hinata ya...! Dia anak yang baik.." kata Shizune mengancam

"Aku tahu. Yang penting tolong rahasiakan soal aku darinya, kak." jawab Naruto serius. Shizune pun mengangguk

"Kau belum berhasil bicara dengan Sasuke? Kudengar dia pindah ke sekolahmu awal semester dua bulan lalu?" komentar Shizune

Naruto menggeleng lalu berkata, "Dia terus menghindar. Temannya terus saja menghalangiku." Nampak gurat kesedihan dan penyesalan di wajah Naruto

"Kau itu! Santailah sedikit seperti anak lain seumuranmu. Bebanmu terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung sendiri." komentar Shizune yang hanya di respon senyuman getir oleh Naruto

"Paman Sarutobi sehat kan?" tanya Shizune

Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata, "Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri didepanku."

"Kurasa aku bisa menebak alasannya." jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum meledek

"Lupakan kalau kau ingin tau jawabannya. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." cegah Shizune saat Naruto terlihat akan bertanya. Naruto pun mendengus kesal.

-oOo-

Dua minggu kemudian, saat jam Istirahat, Hinata mendapat pesan dari Naruto kalau ia tidak bisa menjemput Hinata nanti. Hinata membalas pesan Naruto namun tak mendapat balasan. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa khawatir pada Naruto. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu dimana rumah Naruto. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada Kiba tapi gengsi. Mereka masih saling mendiamkan sampai sekarang. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk mencari Naruto ke sekolahnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Walaupun Naruto pernah melarangnya, namun Hinata memilih mengabaikannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu keadaan Naruto.

Pulang sekolah, Hinata iseng-iseng pergi ke SMA Amateratsu. Larangan Naruto malah membuat Hinata penasaran. Hanya dengan naik bis sekitar 15 menit, Hinta sudah sampai di persimpangan dekat SMA Amateratsu. Sesampainya Hinata di sana, nampak sekolah sudah cukup sepi. Kebanyakan murid-murid sudah pulang mengingat jam pulang sekolah memang sudah terlewat setengah jam yang lalu. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Hinata jangan-jangan Naruto juga sudah pulang. Namun ia nekat masuk ke sekolah itu untuk memastikan. Saat melewati lapangan depan SMA Ameratsu, Hinata melihat ada sekelompok pelajar berseragam SMA Amateratsu sedang asyik ngobrol. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon besar di pojok gerbang sekolah. Tampang mereka seperti tidak asing bagi Hinata. Hinata pun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada mereka.

"Uhm...Sumimasen...!" kata Hinata. Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Apa...Kalian kenal Naruto?" tanya hinata dengan nada sedikit keras agar diperhatikan.

Mendengar nama Naruto,semua serempak memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata mengingat wajah salah seorang dari mereka. Dia adalah orang yang bersama Kiba setelah Kiba menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

"Sasuke..ia orangnya.."bisik orang itu pada teman d sampingnya. Pria bersurai raven dengan mata onyx yang menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Oh! Jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya orang yang bernama Sasuke.

"A... Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata gugup. Ia bahkan sempat mundur satu langkah saat bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengintimidasi. Bahkan bagi hinata tatapannya lebih mengerikan dari Naruto saat marah.

"Jadi seperti ini tipenya naruto? seleranya buruk sekali!" kata Sasuke sambil sedikit terkekeh

"Huh?" Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. 'Buruk? huh..! memangnya siapa dia beraninya mengatai ku jelek!' batin Hinata. Hinata jengkel. Namun ia merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka apalagi bertanya pada mereka jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi. 'Lebih baik menghindari masalah' pikir Hinata. Tapi Sasuke memberikan kode ke anak buahnya untuk menghalangi Hinata.

 **To be Continue**

 **Emina**


	6. Perpisahan?

Hate you then Love you

Fanfiction about Hyuuga Hinata Part # 8

Happy Reading ^_^

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. Kalau mau kasih bonus favorite dan follow nya juga boleh bangett

 **Pevious** **Story :**

"Oh! Jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya orang yang bernama Sasuke.

Hinata terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu namanya? "A... Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup. Ia bahkan sempat mundur satu langkah saat bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Sasuke yang mengintimidasi.

"Jadi seperti ini tipenya naruto? seleranya buruk sekali!" kata Sasuke sambil sedikit terkekeh

"Huh?" Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. 'Buruk? huh..! memangnya siapa dia beraninya mengatai ku jelek!' batin Hinata. Hinata jengkel. Namun ia merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka apalagi bertanya pada mereka jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi. 'Lebih baik menghindari masalah' pikir Hinata. Tapi Sasuke memberikan kode ke anak buahnya untuk menghalangi Hinata

 **Continue Story :**

"kok buru-buru? katanya mau ketemu Naruto?" goda salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut perak dengan gigi taring hampir di semua bagian giginya.

"Saya akan mencarinya sendiri." jawab Hinata berusaha tetap tenang meskipun ia mulai takut

'Inikah sebabnya Naruto melarangku datang kemari? Orang-orang ini sepertinya bukan murid baik-baik. Apa jangan-jangan mereka preman di sekolah ini?' pikir Hinata yang menyesal karena mengabaikan larangan Naruto.

"Jangan buru-buru gitu dong..! Mendingan kamu main sama kita disini." goda seorang bersurai perak tadi. Dia laki-laki yang mengejek Kiba waktu itu.

"Maaf! Saya tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" kata Hinata yg berusaha bersikap tenang

"Hmm..." gumam sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata akan melewati laki-laki tersebut namun lagi-lagi ia menghalangi langkahnya. Saat ia hendak menyentuh Hinata, tiba tiba...

 _Bugh!_ _  
_Seseorang menarik dari belakang dan memukulnya. Orang itu adalah Naruto!

Naruto segera menarik Hinata membawanya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Tetap di dekatku, Hinata..." bisik Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke Hinata lalu beralih ke teman-teman orang itu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak orang yang dipukul Naruto tadi. Dia berusaha membalas pukulan Naruto. Tapi dengan lihai Naruto menangkis dan memukulnya lagi. Satu persatu dari mereka ikut membantu mengeroyok Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih tetap unggul hingga...

"Kyaa...!"teriak Hinata yang sekarang di sandera Sasuke. Diam-diam tadi Sasuke menyelinap dan menyergap Hinata dari belakang titik buta Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, jangan lakukan perlawanan!" kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan pisau ke leher

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi pengecut, Sasuke?" kata Naruto sarkastik sambil menatap tajam Sasuke

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan peluang yang ada." Jawab Sasuke santai

Hinata berusaha melepas kuncian tangan Sasuke namun gagal. Bahkan Sasuke malah menekan pisaunya ke leher Hinata. Hinata ketakutan. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Naruto sangat kesal! Tapi dia tak bisa membahayakan Hinata dengan tetap melawan. Teman-teman sasuke langsung memanfaatkan situasi ini. Mereka bergantian memukul dan menendang Naruto. Terutama pria bersurai perak yang telah dihajar Naruto dua kali. Naruto dipukul sampai babak belur.

"hahaha! Payah kau Naruto! Kau jadi lemah gara-gara seorang perempuan!" ejek Sasuke

"pengecut!" maki Naruto

"Lebih baik daripada orang yang tak tahu balas budi sepertimu!" maki Sasuke

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Naruto bicarakan dengan sasuke. Namun kekesalannya pada Sasuke yang menyandera Hinata membuat Naruto enggan berbicara. Sementara teman-teman Sasuke terus memukul Naruto.

"uhk..!" Naruto muntah darah tapi mereka tetap memukulinya.

"HENTIKAN!"Teriak Hinata yg masih menangis. Dia benci menjadi lemah seperti ini. Seandainya saja dulu dia serius saat dilatih karate oleh kakaknya. 'Tuhan, kumohon bantu Naruto.' pinta Hinata dalam hatinya

Tiba-tiba ada kericuhan. Dari gerbang terdengar teriakan beberapa orang. Beberapa teman Naruto datang bersama dengan penjaga sekolah dan guru laki-laki yang masih ada di sekolah. Hinata memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke yang perhatiannya teralih dengan menginjak kakinya. Sasuke yang terkejut, secara tidak sengaja melonggarkan kuncian tangannya dan menjatuhkan pisaunya. Hinata berhasil meloloskan diri dan langsung berlari mendekati Naruto. Sementara teman-teman Naruto mulai mendekat membuat fokus kelompok Sasuke teralihkan. Masing-masing berusaha melarikan diri agar tidak tertangkap.

"Naruto! kamu nggak papa?" tanya Hinata yg belum berhenti menangis. Pertanyaan konyol yang tetap dilontarkan Hinata meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Berhentilah menangis.." jawab Naruto sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau berani juga tadi menginjak dan menendang kaki Sasuke seperti itu. Haha.." gurau Naruto yang memaksakan diri tertawa untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran Hinata

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"tanya Hinata tidak memperdulikan candaan Naruto

"Tidak perlu..besok juga sembuh.."jawab naruto sambil menahan sakit dan tetap berusaha tersenyum

"Tapi..." mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang Guru dengan rambut putih.

Hinata pun menjelaskan semuanya kalau ia diganggu dan Naruto hanya berusaha melindunginya. Setelah itu mereka diizinkan pulang.

-oOo-

"Ayo aku antar pulang!" kata Naruto pada Hinata

Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mendekati motor yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang depan.

"Naik motor? Apa nggak papa?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir.

"Nggak masalah! Ayo naik!" jawab Naruto

Sebelum pergi Naruto berpamitan pada teman-temannya

"Nanti aku menyusul, Sai. Tunggu perintahku." pesan Naruto tegas

Orang yang bernama Sai mengangguk lalu berkata, "Hati-hati ya, Taichou.."

Naruto mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka tiba di rumah Hinata. "Masuklah dulu Naruto.. Sekalian aku obatin lukamu." kata Hinata

"Tidak perlu! nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Pilih ku obatin atau rumah sakit?" ancam Hinata dengan sedikit ketus

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggoda Hinata, "Wah! Wah! Kamu berani mengancamku..?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut kemudian muka Hinata memerah. "Bu..bukan begitu.." gumam Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

Naruto turun dari motornya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata kaget dan reflek memundurkan kepala, "Mohon bantuannya bu dokter.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum maniiiisssssss banget yang membuat muka Hinata semakin memerah. Naruto mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah Hinata

"Kok diem?" tanya Naruto berbalik melihat Hinata sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri

"ah..eh..mmh...ayo masuk.."jawab Hinata 

Lalu mereka masuk ke rumah Hinata.

"mmh.. Duduklah.. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan obat dulu.."kata Hinata lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mengambil baskom berisi air, handuk dan kotak P3K.

Perlahan Hinata membersihkan luka-luka Naruto dengan air. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat muka Naruto memerah. Begitu juga Hinata. Masing-masing terlalu gugup untuk bersuara. Selesai membersihkan luka, Hinata dengan telaten mengoleskan obat ke luka-luka Naruto.

"Kamu pake baju sepupuku ya? bajumu kan kotor.." kata Hinata setelah proses pengobatan selesai

"Terima kasih." kata Naruto sambil mengganti seragamnya dengan baju yang disodorkan Hinata 

"Keluargamu kemana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Ayah ada di luar kota selama beberapa bulan. Kakakku juga kuliah di luar kota." Jawab Hinata dengan santai. Ia sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

"Berbahaya tinggal sendiri. Menginaplah di rumah temanmu." komentar Naruto menasehati

"Tidak masalah kok. Tetanggaku semuanya baik-baik. Kau tau, Paman Guy yang rumahnya diseberang rumahku orangnya sangat kuat. Dia mahir bela diri China. Namanya apa ya... aku lupa. Lalu..." celoteh Hinata menceritakan tetangga-tetangga disekitar rumahnya dengan antusias. 'Polos sekali. Seperti anak kecil.' batin Naruto yang setia mendengarkan.

Naruto jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu menjadi salah satu penyemangatnya menjalani hidup kembali. 'Ah... apa Hinata masih ingat ya?' batin Naruto

"Hey...Naruto! Kau mendengarkanku kan?" tegur Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Naruto spontan

"Uh... Jadi dari tadi aku bicara sendiri...? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata dengan ekspresi lucu Hinata yang membuatnya tertawa

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat luka gores di leher Hinata saat ia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. 'Apa luka itu dari sasuke saat hinata melepaskan diri tadi?' senyum Naruto yang tadi seketika menghilang.

"Jangan bergerak." perintah naruto yang segera mendekati Hinata untuk memastikan lukanya apakah parah atau tidak. Naruto bernafas lega karena ternyata lukanya tidak parah. Setelah mensterilkan lukanya, Naruto memasang plester ke luka tersebut.

Muka Hinata sangat merah karena jarak mereka yang teramat dekat. Sementara Naruto yang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak bereaksi yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan datang ke sekolahku." kata Naruto dengan dingin selesai mengobati Hinata

"Ma...maafkan aku..." kata Hinata.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab. Naruto menarik napas sebentar. Setelah itu Naruto berdiri dan berkata dengan dingin, "Aku mau pulang." lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Hinata yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang begitu drastis.

Saat di depan pintu, langkah Naruto terhenti. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Naruto berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kamu bebas dari taruhan itu. Jadi kita tidak perlu lagi saling bertemu." Setelah itu Naruto membuka pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

DEG! 

Serasa seribu pisau menusuk hati Hinata. Perasan Hinata bercampur aduk antara sedih dan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Apa ini berarti mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi? Seharusnya Hinata senang karena tidak lagi terikat hubungan semu dan tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi hati Hinata berkata lain. Air mata Hinata mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hinata berusaha menghapusnya dan menyangkal suara hatinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Hinata melirik baju di ruang tamu. seragam Naruto yang kotor, dan banyak noda darahnya. Hinata meraih baju tersebut, memandanginya dalam.

"Aku kenapa sih?"gerutu hinata sambil terus berusaha menghapus air matanya namun sia-sia. Lalu Hinata memeluk baju Naruto dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. 

Sementara Naruto kembali ke gubuk yang menjadi markasnya bersama teman-teman Naruto. Walau berusaha disembunyikan, namun tetap tampak kesedihan di mata Naruto. Berkali-kali Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini yang terbaik. Memang begini seharusnya. Sebelum membuka pintu gubuk, Naruto sempat menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke." kata Naruto saat sudah di dalam ruangan.

" Aku punya rencana." kata Shikamaru

"Kapan kau kembali Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Pagi tadi. Kudengar rumah matahari diserang?" tanya Shikamaru

Naruto mengangguk, "Sekarang ada Kakashi sensei disana. Aku juga minta Shino dan Choji untuk tetap berjaga disana."

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Preman-preman yang dulu. Dan kudengar ada beberapa orang Taka yang membantu mereka." jawab Sai

"Itu belum pasti, Sai." sela Naruto

"Kurasa itu sudah bisa di;pastikan Naruto. Di Suna aku mendapatkan informasi menarik." Kata Shikamaru

"Informasi apa?" tanya Naruto

Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui. Ia juga menjelaskan rencananya agar Naruto bisa bicara empat mata dengan satu jam kemudian, Naruto membubarkan pertemuan.

"Oh iya Lee... aku butuh bantuanmu." kata Naruto saat Lee hendak pergi mengikuti yang lain

-oOo-

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu, Hinata tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Hinata tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandang jaket dan baju seragam Naruto. Ia terpaku memandanginya, tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah lalu menghampiri rumah didepannya. Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ada orang yang membukakan pintu. Dari balik pintu terlihat seorang bapak-bapak dengan baju hijau ketat dan potongan rambut seperti batok kelapa.

"Paman, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku ingin belajar bela diri." Ujar Hinata sebelum orang itu sempat mengucapkan salam.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Emina**

 **Tambahan:**

Di malam tanggal 17, setelah makan malam di Rumah Matahari...

"Kami pamit pulang dulu, Kak Shizu..." kata Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan

"Iya... Hati-hati di jalan Hinata... Naruto, jaga Hinata ya..." balas Shizune

Naruto membalas dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun berbalik menuju motor Naruto. Shizune hendak berbalik masuk namun urung saat melihat pemandangan menarik. Naruto melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan mukanya pun memerah.

"Ano..."

"Pakai saja dan jangan membantah." Sela naruto sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Motor Naruto pun melaju membawa Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan Rumah Matahari. Sementara Shizune masih tersenyum-senyum di depan pintu Rumah Matahari.


End file.
